My little girl
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Songfic! All about Sky and his little princess Lucy sky/oc family fluff. If you have read girl with the golden hair my other story you will understand


**Hello, well I could not help myself and I am writing another song fic. This one uses the song 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw. This story is about Sky and his little princess Lucy. **

**Pov – Narrative** **(Lucy aged a week old) **

Sky smiled, looking down at his sleeping week old daughter. He sighed in endearment as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and she gave a slight babble. "Oh my little princess Lucy, you are so gorgeous" He whispered, taking Lucy into his arms. Adjusting the soft pink blanket around his tiny daughter, Sky walked back and sat on the bed. "Lucy you are as beautiful as an angel" he sighed.

"Oh Sky, our baby girl is so beautiful. I am so glad she is alright now and we can take her home soon" Sophie smiled resting her head on Sky's shoulder. "Absolutely" Sky nodded, leaning down to place a long kiss on Lucy's forehead. He smiled, cradling Lucy close to his chest, so he could feel her warmth.

Lucy shifted as she began to settle back to sleep. Sky just sat silently, watching her as he held her in his arms.'I think that I am never going to be able to say no to you' he said to himself. He could not be happier, he had his daughter and his fiancée and it was perfect. "I love you Lucy" Sky sighed, rocking the baby gently. "I love both my girls" Sophie smiled, kissing Sky's cheek.

"You and Lucy are the most important things to me" Sophie replied. "I would not have this any other way now" Sky smiled. "Neither would I" He agreed. Standing to lay Lucy back into her crib, Sky stroked her fine layer of wispy blond hair 'My little girl' he thought. "I think that she is going to have hair like yours" He said to Sophie.

"Really?" Sophie giggled. "Yep, your lovely blond hair and your stunning blue eyes" Sky replied before kissing Sophie deeply. "Sky, I love you so much" Sophie smiled. "Love you too" Sky chuckled. Sophie nodded, standing to look down at Lucy as she slept. "I love you baby girl" she whispered kissing Lucy's cheek.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

**Lucy aged 2 years old**

"Good morning princess" Sky said walking over to Lucy's area of the room. "Me get out crib Daddy" Lucy smiled standing up in her crib, her hands clenched around the top bar. "Yes baby, out of crib now." Sky replied picking her up and holding her up in the air. "Fly, me, flying" Lucy giggled. "Lucy Lu flying" Sky chuckled now hugging the little girl close.

"Ah, daddy loves his little girl" Sky sighed kissing Lucy's button nose. "Come on baby, breakfast" He put her down on the floor and wandered after her into the kitchen. "Morning everybody" Lucy giggled, waving happily. "Hello baby girl, do you want to go in your high chair" Sophie asked kissing Lucy's cheek.

"No, mummy, no high chair" The toddler complained. "Me big girl" Sky sighed slightly, 'Yes, Lucy you are growing to quickly' he said to himself. "It's alright Soph, she can sit with me" He said sitting down with Lucy on his lap.

Sky happily held Lucy on his lap, stroking her soft golden curls. 'So beautiful, I hate to think that one day you will leave home' Sky thought.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

**Lucy aged 5 years old**

Lucy gasped, looking at her ball bounced high and the goat house window broke with a smash. "Oh no" Lucy whispered, looking around to see if anyone had seen. "Lucy Anna Hansen" Sky sighed coming up and standing behind his daughter. "Daddy, I'm sorry it was an accident" Lucy defended.

Sky knelt down in front of Lucy, taking her hands. "You should have been more careful princess" he said sternly. The little girl nodded, smiling now. "Yes daddy, love you daddy" She smiled. Sky sighed, his heart melting at the sight of her smile. "Oh baby girl, you know how to soften me up" he laughed kissing her forehead.

"Now, are you going to tell Grandma what you did?" He asked taking his little girl into his arms. "Yes daddy" Lucy nodded. "There's a good girl" Sky smiled. Hugging her close, Sky sighed to himself thinking that it seemed like only yesterday that Lucy was born and now she was five years old.

**That evening**

"Goodnight baby girl" Sophie smiled draping the blankets over Lucy. "Night night mummy" the little girl giggled as Sophie kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight princess" Sky added, giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Night daddy" Lucy nodded, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

Taking Sophie by the hand, Sky turned for he door, flicking the light switch off as he went. Leaving the door open slightly behind her, Sophie looked to the room next door as she heard Oliver cry. "I will see to him" She smiled, kissing Sky deeply before walking into the next room.

Nodding, Sky lent back against the door frame and closed his eyes for a moment. Standing in the moonlight at the door, thought about his daughter. She made him so happy, just seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. Sky knew that Sophie felt the same, he had never seen Sophie as happy as when she was with Lucy. It was a new kind of Happiness for both Sophie and Sky.

Smiling as he opened his eyes, he watched Lucy slowly turn in her sleep. She held her treasured snuggle-pup tight under her arm and had pulled the blanket tighter around her petite body. "I love you Lucy" Sky whispered, turning to walk away. Sky stopped and grinned as he heard Lucy say sweetly "Daddy, love you more".

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

**Lucy aged ten years old**

"Happy birthday" Sky heard as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed, to see Lucy standing at the foot of the bed. "I wanted to be the first to say that to you dad" Sky smiled, patting the space on the bed beside him. Lucy smiled, running and jumping beside Sky. "Well princess, what are you hiding behind your back?" Sky laughed, ticking Lucy's stomach.

"Here you go" Lucy giggled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and handing Sky the present she held behind her back. "You can open it now, no one else knows about this present" Sky smiled, ripping the paper to reveal a framed photograph of their little family. The frame was painted dark blue with yellow stars.

"Do you like it dad?" Lucy asked. "I painted the frame myself" Sky grinned at the photograph of him, Sophie, Lucy, Oliver and the baby twins. "I love it baby girl" He chuckled holding his daughter close and kissing her cheek. "Really daddy" Lucy giggled. "Absolutely" Sky replied. Lucy smiled her characteristic sweet crooked smile, cuddling up to Sky's side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you daddy, happy birthday daddy" She whispered. Sky sighed lovingly, putting the photo to the side and wrapping his arms around Lucy. "I love you too princess, thank you" He whispered into her ear and kissing the top of her head.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

**Lucy aged thirteen**

'I'm not eavesdropping' Sky thought. 'I just happen to be passing by'. He sighed slightly, seeing Lucy sitting next to Thomas on the swinging bench. That was one of Sky's and Sophie's favorite spots when they were dating. Lucy looked so happy with Thomas, which made Sky happy but sad because he felt he was losing her.

Sighing, Sky turned back up the track. "Dad" He heard from behind him. Sky bit his lip, knowing that Lucy had caught him watching her and Thomas. "Hey Lu" He smiled turning to face her. Lucy shrugged her shoulders slightly, taking her dad's hand. "You caught me then, but I want you to know I was not eavesdropping" Sky defended.

"Of coarse you weren't daddy" Lucy giggled. "I know you were, but why?" Sky smiled as he and Lucy sat down on the rocky bank. "You not going to accept the 'I was just walking past' excuse are you?" he chuckled. "No way dad" Lucy laughed. "Well, princess..... I guess I don't want to lose my little girl." Sky admitted.

"Daddy" Lucy whispered moving closer to Sky. "Your little girl is not going anywhere." Sky smiled, wrapping his arms around Lucy. She giggled climbing onto Sky's lap. "You are growing up Lu, you have a boyfriend now." Sky sighed. "I dread the day that some boy comes to me and asks for your hand in marriage"

Lucy rested her head on Sky's shoulder. "And what will you say dad?" She asked. "If I know that he makes you happy and that he treats you well and that he has a good heart, I will say yes" Sky replied.

Lucy smiled, kissing Sky's cheek. "And no matter what daddy, I will always be your little princess" she said. "Yes, I hope so baby girl. I hope that you can always be my little girl." Sky chuckled. Holding Lucy in his arms, Sky smiled. "Between you and me Lulu, in my opinion that boy that will one day want you as a wife won't be good enough but if you love him and he loves you, that's good enough for me"

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!  
_

**Lucy aged thirteen years old**

"You look beautiful princess" Sophie's smiled. "Thank you mum, I love this dress you got me for my school dance"Lucy replied. "What do you think dad?" Sky grinned taking Lucy's hands. "Gorgeous baby girl, I bet you will be the prettiest girl there" He said kissing Lucy's forehead.

She smiled, stepping back and began twirling around. The top of the dress clung tight to her teenage curves, the golden flower embroidery on the light pink fabric shining in the evening sun that shone through the open window. The skirt fanned out as she spun, She looked absolutely stunning.

"Sky, are you alright" Sophie whispered, seeing Sky's eyes turn teary. "Our little girl is so beautiful, a teenager" Sky sighed. "I know, I want her to stay our princess too." Sophie replied, rubbing her five month baby bump. "You still have your angel little Maya" She added.

"I know" Sky nodded. He smiled as Lucy sat beside him, kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy" She smiled.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _


End file.
